Bracia
by Rossabele
Summary: Loki i Thor. Bracia czy śmiertelni wrogowie? Świat alternatywny - po Avengersach przed Thor-Mroczny Świat
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

– Wybieram się na trag niewolników, zechcesz mi towarzyszyć, panie? – lord Tingram spojrzał pytająco no swojego towarzysza, nadwornego maga i królewskiego doradcę lorda Lokiego. – Możemy po drodze omówić interesy. Niestety jestem bardzo zajęty i nie mam zupełnie czasu na bardziej formalne spotkanie – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Szerokim gestem zaprosił Lokiego do swojej lektyki, dźwiganej przez sześciu rosłych niewolników.

– Ależ oczywiście – odparł Loki, zupełnie nie zdradzając tonem głosu, co myśli o propozycji lorda. Skinął na swoich służących by podążali z jego lektyką za nimi. Nie miał oczywiście wyboru, musiał przyłączyć się do Tingrama, sprawa była pilna, dość delikatna i należało działać szybko. Jego pozycja w tym zapomnianym przez bogów miejscu nie należała ostatnio do najmocniejszych i tylko dzięki swoim wrodzonym talentom, udawało mu się zachować status quo. Loki ukrywał się po nieudanej inwazji na Ziemię i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dać się wyrzucić z jednego z niewielu miejsc, do których nie docierał wzrok Hajmdala i wola jego przybranego ojca Odyna. Bądź co bądź został skazany na karę dożywotniego więzienia w lochach Asgardu, i po tym jak wreszcie udało mu się zbiec, nie miał ochoty tam wracać. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że po ucieczce, w czasie której musiał unieszkodliwić kilku strażników, czeka go tylko jedno – kara śmierci. Nie wątpił, że tym razem błagania jego matki Friggi i przybranego brata Thora nie zdadzą się na nic i jego wspaniały ojciec nie zawaha się skrócić go o głowę. Nie żeby mu zależało na ich przychylności, zwłaszcza jego głupkowatego braciszka, ale jedno musiał przyznać, że żyje tylko dzięki nim. Odyn był wściekły, gdy Loki, przywleczony przez Thora, stanął przed jego obliczem. Przez dobrą godzinę, krążąc po sali tronowej, grzmiał na Lokiego jak bardzo się na nim zawiódł, jak to, on Loki nie zasługuje, żeby być księciem Asgardu i że on Odyn ma już dosyć jego wybryków i nie widząc żadnej szansy na poprawę jego charakteru i czynów, nie ma innego wyjścia niż skazać go na karę śmierci. Loki właściwie nie spodziewał się innego werdyktu, liczył jednak, że dzięki swoim wrodzonym umiejętnościom przekonywania uda mu się mimo wszystko z tego jakoś wykręcić. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta w swojej obronie, Thor i Frigga, słuchający całego przydługiego przemówienia Odyna bez słowa sprzeciwu czy wsparcia dla Lokiego, zaczęli równocześnie błagać władcę Asgardu o darowanie życia marnotrawnemu synowi. Odyn powściekał się jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu dał się przebłagać ukochanej żonie i ukochanemu synowi. Ten mniej kochany miał spędzić resztę swojego długiego życia w lochu.

– Pamiętaj, zawdzięczasz życie tylko swojej matce i bratu – warknął Odyn. – Zabrać go i zamknąć w celi – dodał, dając znać strażnikom, by odprowadzili Lokiego do lochu.

– Ta kobieta nie jest moją matką, a on – Loki spojrzał z furią na Thora – a on nie jest moim bratem!– wrzasnął, z pogardą patrząc na swoją przybraną rodzinę.

Frigga zrobiła się śmiertelnie blada, w jej oczach zobaczył ból i cierpienie, ale nie obchodziło go to w tej chwili. Chciał ich wszystkich zniszczyć, upokorzyć, tak jak oni upokorzyli jego. Chciał zmieść z twarzy Thora wyraz litości i gdyby tylko mógł, to zabiłby go gołymi rękoma. Wściekłość, którą czuł wtedy, została z nim na długo. Krążył, niczym dzikie zwierzę uwięzione w ciasnej klatce, po swojej celi i obmyślał najgorsze tortury dla swojego brata i ojca. Fridze wybaczył szybko, nie mógł, choć bardzo się starał, jej nienawidzić. Po kilku miesiącach gniew zelżał i Loki zaczął obmyślać plan ucieczki. Bariery postawione wokół jego celi przytłumiały magiczne talenty Lokiego, ale w żaden sposób nie wpływały na jego zdolność manipulowania ludźmi. Kolejnych kilka miesięcy spędził na dokładnym poznaniu pilnujących go strażników. Stopniowo, nie śpiesząc się, działając subtelnie i delikatnie poznał ich wady, zalety, słabości, ulubione trunki, imiona żon, dzieci, kochanek. Dowiedział się co myślą o Odynie, Thorze, jego rodzinie, nim samym. W końcu znalazł odpowiednich kandydatów do pomocy w ucieczce. Niestety nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem i w ostatniej chwili, kiedy już właściwie był na wolności, w korytarzu, który miał być opuszczony natknął się na dwóch niechętnych mu strażników. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał ich zabić. Na szczęście, dzięki doświadczeniu zdobytym w swoich rozlicznych podróżach, wiedział, gdzie może się ukryć przed pogonią z Asgardu. Nie mógł schronić w żadnym z Dziewięciu Królestw, ale poza nimi, w innych wymiarach istniały miejsca, gdzie mógł wieść spokojne, bezpieczne życie. Z jego magicznymi umiejętnościami otworzenie portalu do innej rzeczywistości nie stanowiło większego problemu. Zdarzało się wprawdzie, że takie portale otwierały się samoistnie, i czasami niczego nie spodziewający się wędrowcy nagle znajdowali się w zupełnie nieznanym im świecie, ale Loki nie miał czasu, by szukać tych przejść. Zresztą przeważnie prowadziły one do zupełnie losowych światów, często bezludnych, albo zamieszkałych przez krwiożercze potwory czy wojownicze istoty, z którymi raczej ciężko prowadziło się negocjacje.

Jednak świat, do którego otworzył portal zamieszkiwany była przez istoty, które niewiele różniły się od ludzi i Loki szybko znalazł w nim miejsce. Został doradcą jednego z władców rozlicznych królestw, leżących na największym kontynencie, podobnej do Ziemi, planety. Przez wiele lat jego pozycja jako nadwornego maga na dworze króla Greala była niezachwiana, ale od jakiegoś czasu zaczęły krążyć o nim nieprzyjemne plotki, a sam król, który posunął się już w latach zaczął spoglądać na niego podejrzliwie. Loki wiedział, że musi działać, i dlatego właśnie zamierzał się spotkać z Lordem Tingramem, królewskim pokojowcem, który znał wszystkie myśli swojego pana, i potrzebował pomocy w nader delikatnej sprawie. Lord Tingram był mężczyzną w średnim wieku, ale hulaszczy tryb życia odbił na nim swoje piętno i potrzebował czegoś więcej niż ziołowe herbatki, by osiągnąć satysfakcję w sypialni. Loki, uważał wprawdzie, że dostarczanie magicznych amuletów i zaklęć podnoszących libido jest poniżej jego godności, ale chwilowo nie miał wyjścia. Lord Tingram nie miał innych słabości, a przynajmniej Lokiemu nie udało się jeszcze niczego więcej znaleźć. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru zaprzestać poszukiwań, według niego każdy miał coś do ukrycia. Za bardzo podobało mu się to królestwo, pałac, który dostał w prezencie od króla, zbyt pochlebiało zainteresowanie dam i podziw lordów, żeby dać się stąd wyrzucić bez walki. Było mu tu po prostu wygodnie i nie miał ochoty zaczynać wszystkiego od nowa w innym królestwie czy nawet w innym świecie. Tak więc dostarczał Tingramowi magicznych afrodyzjaków, i jednocześnie grzebał w jego życiu. Nie poprzestawał oczywiście na zbieraniu informacji o jednym tylko lordzie, ale królewski pokojowiec był najlepszym źródłem najświeższych wiadomości o królu. Dlatego też, chociaż nie przepadał za tym miejscem, zdecydował się towarzyszyć Tingramowi na targ niewolników. Udało im się załatwić wszystkie interesy po drodze i Loki chciał wrócić do domu. Jednak jego towarzysz poprosił go o pomoc w wyborze nowego niewolnika.

– Ty, panie, znasz się na ludziach – tłumaczył się z uśmiechem – a ja potrzebuję kogoś zaufanego. Mój osobisty niewolnik, niestety jest już za stary, i musiałem go oddalić. Potrzebuję kogoś bystrego i ułożonego – spojrzał pytająco na Lokiego.

– To będzie dla mnie przyjemność – odpowiedział, chociaż w duchu przeklinał Tingrama i jego pomysły.

– Słyszałem panie, że nie posiadasz niewolników. Można wiedzieć dlaczego?

Loki zacisnął wargi, zaskoczony impertynencją Tingrama. Spojrzał na niego i z wymuszonym spokojem odpowiedział:

– Przekonałem się, że niewolnicy nie są dobrymi sługami.

Lord Tingram wyczuwając, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie, szybko przeprosił Lokiego i ruszył w stronę swojego stałego dostawcy. Loki nie śpiesząc się podążył za nim. Rozglądał się po targu z ciekawością, ale i lekkim obrzydzeniem. W Asgardzie nie było niewolnictwa, i chociaż Loki nie miał oporów przez zniewoleniem ludzi w czasie inwazji na Nowy Jork, boleśnie się przekonał, że nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Dla niewolnika, nawet najbardziej pokornego i posłusznego, najważniejsza jest wolność i najczęściej zrobi wszystko, żeby w taki czy inny sposób ją odzyskać. Często zabijając czy zdradzając swojego pana. Dlatego też Lokiemu służyli wyłącznie ludzie wolni. Dobrze zmotywowani byli o wiele lepszymi sługami niż niewolnicy. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał wrzask jednego z handlarzy.

– Uważaj co robisz, kretynie! Gdzie idziesz! Do tyłu, ale już! – kupiec podniósł trzymany w ręce bicz i zamierzał uderzyć stojącego przed nim niewolnika, który instynktownie uniósł ręce, żeby osłonić się przed ciosem.

– Stój! – krzyknął Loki i złapał handlarza za rękę. Ten spojrzał na niego wściekły, ale natychmiast się opanował, widząc, kto przed nim stoi. – Panie, wybacz, ja... – zamilkł, gdy Loki nie patrząc nawet na niego podszedł do stojącego z opuszczoną głową niewolnika.

– Spójrz na mnie – rozkazał.

Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie, a Loki cofnął się wstrząśnięty. – Na wszystkich bogów, jak to możliwe? – wyszeptał. Choć ledwo mógł w tym wychudzonym, krótko ostrzyżonym, ubranym w brudną tunikę, wyraźnie przerażonym człowieku rozpoznać dumnego boga grzmotów, nie było jednak mowy o pomyłce, to był jego brat – Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Kolejny targ niewolników, kolejny właściciel. Dla każdego niewolnika jest to czas nadziei na poprawę losu, nowego, lepszego właściciela, ale i też strachu, że może być jeszcze gorzej, że jego następny pan będzie bezwzględnym, okrutnym człowiekiem. Tym razem jednak Thor nie był wystawiony na sprzedaż, handlarz niewolników, który odkupił go od poprzedniego właściciela, postanowił zatrzymać go dla siebie. Thor już dawno stracił nadzieję na odzyskanie wolności. Poza swoim imieniem, niewiele pamiętał ze swojej przeszłości. Nie miał gdzie uciekać, nie wiedział skąd pochodzi, nie miał przyjaciół, którzy pomogliby mu w potrzebie. Czasami w nocy śniły mu się dziwne, piękne i straszne światy, starszy mężczyzna z przepaską na oku, smutna kobieta z burzą rudych loków, oraz inna z prostymi, ciemnym włosami, która budziła w nim przedziwną tęsknotę. Często śnił o wysokim, czarnowłosym i zielonookim młodzieńcu, który czasem wydawał mu się kimś bardzo bliskim, a czasami jawił mu się jako najgorszy wróg, od którego należy uciekać jak najdalej. Po przebudzeniu próbował przypomnieć sobie ich imiona, ale umykały mu niczym dym z ogniska. Jego najwcześniejszym wyraźnym wspomnieniem było przebudzenie na środku niczego z potwornym bólem głowy. Był nagi i bez broni, poobijany, spragniony i głodny. Ale najgorsze było to, że kompletnie nic nie pamiętał, nie wiedział gdzie jest, nie wiedział jak się tu znalazł. Na niebie świeciły obce mu gwiazdy, a on nie miał pojęcia w którą stronę powinien iść, gdzie szukać ratunku. Próbował zebrać myśli, nie chciał się poddawać rozpaczy, ale nie mógł się skupić, nie potrafił zatrzymać wirowania w głowie. Jedyne co wiedział, co pamiętał, to było jego imię – Thor.

– Mam na imię Thor – powtarzał. – Thor...

W końcu jednak pragnienie i głód stały się zbyt dokuczliwe i instynkt przetrwania wziął górę nad desperacją. Thor wybrał kierunek na chybił trafił i ruszył przed siebie mając nadzieję, że znajdzie coś do jedzenia i wodę do picia, a być może i ludzi, którzy będą mogli mu pomóc. Maszerował pogrążony w myślach, rozpaczliwie próbując przypomnieć sobie coś więcej. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo szedł, ale świtało już, gdy w oddali zobaczył większą grupę ludzi. Część z nich była konno, część szła na piechotę. Z dala wyglądali na karawanę kupiecką. Zawahał się, nie miał broni i nie mógł się bronić w razie ataku. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że nie przeżyje bez pomocy. Los zdecydował za niego, gdy kilku jeźdźców oderwało się od głównej grupy i pogalopowało w jego stronę. Było już za późno, żeby się schować czy uciekać. Thor czekał cierpliwie, aż do niego podjadą. Został okrążony przez pięciu konnych, uzbrojonych w krótkie włócznie i miecze. Krzyczeli coś w nieznanym języku. Pokazał im, że nie rozumie, co mówią. Mężczyźni zaczęli się naradzać, po czym jeden z nich zeskoczył z konia i podszedł do Thora. Uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i wskazał ręką na resztę karawany, dając mu znak, żeby do nich dołączył. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Thor ruszył za nimi, licząc na uśmiech losu. Ten jednak okpił go okrutnie. Gdy zorientował się kim byli ci kupcy i jaki towar sprzedawali było za późno na jakikolwiek opór. Próbował protestować, kiedy zakuwano go w kajdany, ale zarobił tylko kilka solidnych kopniaków. Handlarze niewolników liczyli jednak, że uda im się uzyskać za niego okrągłą sumkę, zwłaszcza jeśli doprowadzą go do jako takiego stanu, został więc opatrzony, nakarmiony, napojony i odziany. Thor doszedł do wniosku, że póki co lepiej będzie udawać, że pogodził się ze swoim losem. Postanowił odłożyć ucieczkę na później, gdy wyleczy rany i odzyska siły. Do najbliższego miasta dotarli po dwóch dniach. Odbywał się tam największy w okolicy targ niewolników, na który zjeżdżali się okoliczni właściciele ziemscy, wiecznie potrzebujący nowych rąk do pracy. Thor z przerażeniem patrzył na mrowie niewolników obojga płci i w każdym niemalże wieku, wystawionych na sprzedaż. Jeszcze większym przerażeniem i jednocześnie obrzydzeniem napawali go kupujący, macający bez zażenowania „towar", zaglądający niewolnikom w zęby i pod tuniki. On sam wkrótce przyciągnął uwagę ludzi na targowisku, który oglądali go ze wszystkich stron, sprawdzali jego mięśnie, dotykali w miesiącach, które wolałby, żeby zostawili w spokoju. Handlarze, którzy wystawili go na sprzedaż, wpadli na wspaniały pomysł rozebrania go, tak żeby kupujący mogli się jeszcze lepiej mu przyznać. Thor stał upokorzony i czuł wzbierającą w nim wściekłość. Starał się ją ze wszystkich sił opanować, ale kiedy jakiś mężczyzna zaczął go bezceremonialnie obmacywać, nie kryjąc uśmieszku pełnego wyższości, nie wytrzymał i popchnął tak, że tamten nie utrzymał równowagi i wylądował siedzeniem na bruku w pozycji pozbawionej wszelkiej godności. Thor za chwilę słabości zapłacił wysoką cenę. Straż pilnująca porządku i niewolników rzuciła się na niego z batogami i kijami. Nie mając wiele do stracenia bronił się zażarcie, ale tamtych było więcej i po krótkiej walce padł pod ich ciosami. Zanim stracił przytomność, zobaczył jak człowiek, którego pchnął, krzyczy coś rozkazująco do bijących go ludzi. „Cholera" zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, nim ogarnęła go ciemność.

Powrót do rzeczywistości był bolesny, do starych siniaków i urazów doszły nowe. Było mu niedobrze, świat wokół wirował, znowu bolała go głowa. Leżał na zimnej posadzce, ręce i nogi miał skute grubymi łańcuchami. Spróbował się rozejrzeć, ale było za ciemno, by mógł coś zobaczyć. Jedyna pochodnia włożona w uchwyt na ścianie dawała zbyt nikłe światło i jedyne co mógł zauważyć, to to, że znajdował się w pozbawionym okien lochu. Thor ciągle był nagi i znowu poczuł wzbierającą wściekłość. Zaczął szarpać łańcuchami w nadziei, że uda mu się je rozerwać. Przykuło to uwagę strażnika, który podszedł do niego i kopniakiem nakazał spokój. Thor zacisnął zęby i próbował dalej, był jednak zbyt słaby i obolały, żeby myśleć o ucieczce. Wartownik tymczasem zawołał drugiego strażnika, który po krótkiej wymianie zdań wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jak się okazało poszedł sprowadzić, człowieka, który kupił Thora. Ten zjawił się po dłuższej chwili z dwoma służącymi, którzy przynieśli dodatkowe pochodnie. W pomieszczeniu od razu zrobiło się jaśniej i Thor natychmiast zrozumiał, że tkwi po uszy w szambie. W kącie lochu leżała kupka siana, nad nią w ścianę wmurowane było metalowe koło, które służyło do przykuwania więźniów. Na innej ścianie znajdowała się kolejna obręcz, tym razem nieco wyżej. Najbardziej przerażająca jednak były narzędzia wiszące na murze tuż przed jego oczami. Thor zbladł widząc bicze, batogi, pejcze i inne wymyślne instrumenty, których przeznaczenia wolał się nawet nie domyślać. Tymczasem mężczyzna, który go kupił, pochylił się nad nim i zaczął coś mówić. Thor oczywiście nie zrozumiał ani słowa, patrzył tylko na tamtego z pogardą. W końcu jego nowy właściciel skinął ręką na swoich służących, a ci podnieśli Thora z podłogi i przykuli do ściany. Jeden z nich wziął do ręki pejcz i tak dla Thora zaczęło się życie niewolnika.

Od tamtego dnia minęło już wiele lat, ale Thor ciągle jeszcze budził się z krzykiem w nocy, dręczony koszmarami. Horror tych pierwszych lat niewoli, kiedy próbował się buntować i uciekać, kiedy to każde takie próby kończyły się klęską i dłuższym pobytem w loszku powoli się zacierał, ale czasami powracały wspomnienia strachu, który mu towarzyszył, gdy czekał przykuty, bezbronny, na swoich oprawców. Jego właściciel szybko się przekonał, że Thor ma niebywałe zdolności do regeneracji i można go dręczyć go bez obawy trwałego uszkodzenia. Dodatkowo Thor zdawał się nie starzeć, co tylko pogarszało jego sytuację. Z powodu swojej siły zawsze dostawał najcięższe prace, a za najmniejsze przewinienia karano go bez litości. Inni niewolnicy zazwyczaj trzymali się od niego z daleka, początkowo dlatego że nie rozumiał ich języka, a potem uważali, że przebywanie w jego pobliżu może ściągnąć i na nich gniew ich pana.

W końcu Thor się poddał, przestał mieć nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek odzyska wolność, że jego los się odmieni. Po dniu ciężkiej pracy, wypełnionym uderzeniami bata, nie miał już sił, żeby się buntować. Spełniał pokornie wszystkie polecenia, padał na kolana przed kolejnymi właścicielami, robił wszystko, żeby nie zasłużyć na następną chłostę. Nie pozostało w nim nawet wystarczająco dużo woli, żeby skończyć z sobą i przerwać ten koszmar. Trwał więc cichy i pokorny, idealny niewolnik, błagając tylko bogów, żeby następny właściciel nie okazał się gorszy od poprzedniego. Jego obecny pan nie był jeszcze taki zły. Był wprawdzie szorstki w obejściu, nie przejmował się za bardzo potrzebami swoich niewolników, ale przynajmniej nie uciekał się zbyt często do bicia. Na czas targu nakazał mu trzymać się z tyłu i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Thor oczywiście nie miał zamiaru złamać rozkazu, ale w którymś momencie spojrzał na ludzi przechadzających się po targu i wtedy zobaczył tego mężczyznę. Ciemnowłosego mężczyznę ze swoich snów. Bezwiednie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i wpadł na swojego właściciela. Ten natychmiast zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć. – Uważaj co robisz, kretynie! Gdzie idziesz! Do tyłu, ale już! – podniósł trzymany w ręku bicz. Thor uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, przygotowując się na uderzenie. Ale cios nigdy nie spadł, ciemnowłosy złapał handlarza za rękę i krzyknął – Stój! – Podszedł potem do Thora i nakazał mu podnieść głowę. Thor wstrzymał oddech, a tamten cofnął się i wyszeptał: – Na wszystkich bogów, jak to możliwe?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Loki patrzył na klęczącego przed nim Thora. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego znienawidzony brat znalazł się tutaj, w tym samym świecie co on, ale w jakże odmiennej sytuacji. Niewolnik! Kto by pomyślał. Jego umysłem targały sprzeczne emocje, z jednej strony czuł litość patrząc na wychudzoną postać Thora, a z drugiej czuł złośliwą satysfakcję, że oto jego dumny braciszek klęczy teraz przed nim pokornie czekając na dalsze polecenia.

– Ile za niego chcesz? – zapytał się handlarza.

– Panie, ja... on nie jest...

– Ile za niego chcesz? – powtórzył Loki, cedząc słowa. Handlarz natychmiast przestał protestować.

– 100 denarów – odpowiedział.

– Dobrze – Loki nie targował się, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że taka cena jest zbyt wygórowana za zwykłego niewolnika. Kupiec spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

– Przyprowadź go wieczorem do mnie, do pałacu, wtedy ci zapłacę – rzucił Loki. – Tylko nie mów nikomu, że go kupiłem. Zrozumiałeś? – spojrzał z groźbą w oczach na handlarza.

– Oczywiście, panie.

Loki nie patrząc na Thora, odwrócił się i poszukał wzrokiem Lorda Tingrama. Chciał już wrócić do domu, miał w głowie zbyt wielki zamęt, żeby okazywać cierpliwość temu napuszonemu pajacowi. Tingram stał nieopodal i przyglądał się Lokiemu z ciekawością. Widać było, że zamierza rzucić jakąś dowcipną w jego mniemaniu uwagę, ale gdy zobaczył minę Lokiego, natychmiast zrezygnował.

– Dobrze się czujesz, panie? – zapytał z udawaną troską.

– Wybacz, ale muszę wrócić do domu. Rzeczywiście źle się czuję – Loki nie miał zamiaru się mu tłumaczyć.

– Ależ oczywiście, panie. Rozumiem – odparł Tingram nic nie rozumiejąc. Loki jednak nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum, byle czym prędzej znaleźć się w domu, w swojej komnacie. Przed targiem czekali na niego służący z lektyką. Wsiadł do niej szybko i kazał zanieść się do pałacu. Po drodze próbował uporządkować myśli. Właśnie kupił na targu niewolników własnego brata! Brata, którego nienawidził całe lata i dałby wszystko za taką szansę do zemsty. Teraz jednak przed oczami miał obraz przerażonego, pokornego niewolnika, który klęczał przed nim i nie śmiał się poruszyć bez wyraźnego rozkazu. Zastanawiał się jak do tego doszło, jakim cudem Thor się tak odmienił. Dla niego jego brat był prawie zawsze nadętym bubkiem nie zważającym na uczucia innych. Fakt, zaczął się trochę zmieniać po poznaniu tej midgardzkiej kobiety, ale Loki uważał, że jest to zmiana powierzchowna i prędzej czy później Thor wróci do swojego normalnego zachowania. Przypomniał sobie jak traktował jego, Lokiego. Jak robił mu głupie żarty, upokarzał na oczach swoich towarzyszy, jak wciągał w idiotyczne i niebezpieczne zabawy, żeby w razie wpadki zwalić bez zażenowania winę na niego. Jakże Loki go czasami nienawidził! Musiał mimo wszystko przyznać, że bywały chwile, kiedy Thor był najlepszym na świecie bratem. Jednak jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia, które mógł do niego czuć skończyły się w chwili, gdy Odyn wyznaczył Thora na następcę tronu. Loki wiedział, że byłby o wiele lepszym władcą niż jego głupkowaty braciszek. Gdy próba przejęcia władzy się nie powiodła i spadł z Bifröstu w przepaść, jego nienawiść i poczucie krzywdy tylko wzrosło. Potem był Nowy Jork i klęska, do której Thor wydanie przyłożył rękę. Loki zacisnął pięści na wspomnienie sceny sądu przed Odynem i wyrazu litości na twarzy brata. Nie potrzebował jego współczucia, to przez niego znalazł się, upokorzony i pokonany przed obliczem Odyna. Loki zagłuszył nieśmiało protestujące sumienie i uśmiechnął się w duchu – nadszedł czas zapłaty...

Thor słyszał całą, krótką wymianę zdań między jego właścicielem a dziwnym mężczyzną, ale nie odważył się podnieść głowy, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Z reakcji tamtego jasno wynikało, że go zna, że doskonale wie, kim Thor jest, a raczej kim był, zanim trafił tutaj, do tego nieznanego świata. Zastanawiał się jak to wpłynie na jego przyszłość, czy ten mężczyzna jest jego wrogiem czy przyjacielem. Nie śmiał mieć nadziei, nie...

– Rusz dupę! – rozmyślania przerwał mu wrzask handlarza i solidny kopniak w bok. – Zamurowało cię?! – kolejny kopniak. Thor poderwał się na nogi i zaczął mamrotać coś przepraszająco. – Zamknij się – warknął handlarz. – Idź do namiotu i zaczekaj tam na mnie.

– Tak, panie.

Nie musiał długo czekać na swojego byłego już właściciela. Ledwie parę chwil później wparował do namiotu, złapał stojący na niskim stoliku puchar z winem i wypił go jednym haustem. Thor tymczasem padł na kolana i czekał na rozwój wypadków.

– Wstań – powiedział handlarz, a gdy Thor wykonał rozkaz, tamten zaczął uważnie mu się przypatrywać.

– Skąd znasz lorda Lokiego? – zapytał w końcu.

Loki! To imię! Wiedział, że słyszał je już kiedyś, że powinien wiedzieć kim jest nieznajomy. Spojrzał błędnym wzrokiem na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. – Nie w...wiem, panie – wyjąkał – Nie pamiętam...

– Nie kłam! Widziałem, że go rozpoznałeś. Skąd go znasz? Odpowiadaj, bo inaczej... – zagroził tamten i sięgnął po bat wiszący mu u pasa. Thor cofnął się i znów padł na kolana – Nie wiem, panie. Błagam, naprawdę nie pamiętam. Znam tylko jego twarz, czasem śnię o nim, ale to wszystko. Naprawdę... – mówił szybko, mając nadzieję, że handlarz mu uwierzy. Tamten patrzył na niego w zamyśleniu najwyraźniej nieprzekonany. Widać było, że zastanawia się co zrobić. W końcu jednak zdecydował, że jednak lepiej nie zadzierać z Lokim i zrezygnował z dalszych pytań. – Dobra – powiedział w końcu – przygotuj się na wieczór. Umyj się i przebierz – rzucił mu jakąś swoją starą tunikę. – I nie wyłaź z namiotu, dopóki po ciebie nie przyjdę, zrozumiałeś?

– Tak, panie – wyszeptał Thor szczęśliwy, że tym razem ominęła go chłosta.

Godziny oczekiwania upłynęły mu pod znakiem rozpaczliwych prób przypomnienia sobie kim był tajemniczy mężczyzna. Desperacko powtarzał jego imię, Loki, mając nadzieję, że obudzi to w jego umyśle jakieś wspomnienia, cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu się przygotować na spotkanie ze swoim nowym panem. Na próżno! Kiedy posłusznie podążył za handlarzem niewolników do swojego nowego „domu" wciąż nie wiedział, czy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna jest jego przyjacielem czy wrogiem.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

– Panie, przyszedł handlarz niewolników. I twierdzi, że przyprowadził niewolnika dla ciebie – zaanonsował lokaj, nie dając po sobie poznać, najmniejszym nawet gestem, jak bardzo dziwi go ta wizyta.

– Dobrze, przyprowadź ich tutaj

– Oczywiście, panie.

Po chwili wprowadził ich obu do pokoju. Handlarz wszedł pierwszy, za nim z pochylona głową Thor. Kupiec ukłonił się Lokiemu, a Thor padł na kolana przy drzwiach. Loki wyjął sakiewkę z monetami i wręczył bez słowa powitania zaskoczonemu handlarzowi niewolników. – Bierz pieniądze i wynoś się. I pamiętaj nikomu ani słowa – popatrzył groźnie na zdumionego mężczyznę. – Oczywiście, panie, możesz na mnie polegać – wyjąkał tamten i pospiesznie wyjął zza pazuchy akt kupna niewolnika. – To jego papiery – dodał i wręczył Lokiemu. – Dobrze, dobrze, wynoś się – Loki odprawił go machnięciem ręki. – Mój lokaj odprowadzi cię do drzwi.

Kiedy handlarz wreszcie wyszedł, Loki wrzucił dokumenty, nie czytając, do szuflady biurka i spojrzał na klęczącego przy drzwiach na Thora.

– Wstań – rzucił. – I podejdź bliżej.

Thor natychmiast wykonał rozkaz. Podszedł do Lokiego i stanął z pochyloną głową, wyraźnie niepewny, co czeka go dalej. Loki przyglądał mu się uważnie, rejestrując wszystkie siniaki, stare i nowe blizny, sterczące pod tuniką żebra i zapadnięte policzki.

– Jak długo jesteś niewolnikiem? – zapytał wreszcie.

Thor wyszeptał coś ledwie słyszalnie. – Co? Co tam mamroczesz? Mów głośniej! – warknął Loki. – Na wszystkie pytania masz odpowiadać głośno i wyraźnie. Zrozumiałeś?

– Tak, panie. Wybacz, panie – odpowiedział wyraźnie przestraszony Thor i przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – Jestem niewolnikiem całe swoje życie, przynajmniej te które pamiętam.

– Co to niby znaczy?

– Kiedyś, zanim trafiłem do tego świata, chyba nie byłem niewolnikiem, panie. Ale nie pamiętam czym się zajmowałem, nie pamiętam skąd pochodzę, znam tylko swoje imię.

– Doprawdy – powiedział z ironią Loki. – Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywasz? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie rozpoznałeś mnie rano na targu.

Thor milczał przez chwilę, niepewny, co ma odpowiedzieć. – Odpowiadaj! – krzyknął Loki. Thor drgnął i zaczął szybko mówić: – Ja widziałem cię w snach, panie. Tylko w snach, nie znałem twojego imienia, panie. Ja, ja nic nie ukrywam... – Urwał, nie wiedząc, co może jeszcze powiedzieć.

– No dobrze, załóżmy, że mówisz prawdę. Nie odpowiedziałeś mi jednak na pytanie. Może sformułuje je inaczej, żebyś zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi – Loki zaczynał się naprawdę dobrze bawić. – To ile lat jesteś niewolnikiem? – zapytał, dziwiąc się, że to dość proste pytanie znowu wprawiło Thora w zakłopotanie. – No mów!

– Nie pamiętam dokładnie, panie. Nie umiem policzyć... – znowu zamilkł, nie potrafiąc wytłumaczyć, że były takie lata w jego życiu, wypełnione torturami, nieustającą rozpaczą i strachem, które minęły mu jak w sennym koszmarze i po prostu nie był w stanie powiedzieć ile ich było. Dziesięć, dwadzieścia? Sto?

– Ach tak. To ciekawe. Twierdzisz więc, że nic nie pamiętasz ze swojego poprzedniego życia, tak?

– Tak, panie – Thor postanowił nie dodawać nic więcej, nie chcąc ryzykować gniewu nowego właściciela.

– A te twoje sny? Mówiłeś, że widziałeś moją twarz we śnie. Śnili ci się inni ludzie?

– Tak, mężczyzna z opaską na oku, rudowłosa kobieta i wielu innych – odpowiedział Thor, nie mając odwagi kłamać.

– I nie pamiętasz ich imion? – zapytał z ciekawością Loki.

– Nie, panie.

Loki pomyślał, że o wiele ciekawiej by było, gdyby Thor jednak pamiętał swoją przeszłość. Gdyby wiedział jak nisko upadł. Następca tronu Asgardu – niewolnikiem! Potem doszedł do wniosku, że o wiele zabawniej by było złamać Thora samemu, a nie kupić go już takiego na targu. Wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy genialny pomysł! Przecież mógł zwrócić Thorowi jego wspomnienia i zobaczyć co się stanie. W końcu Thor pozostanie niewolnikiem, a on Loki jego panem. I będzie mógł z nim zrobić, co tylko zechce, a jego braciszek będzie już wiedział, kim jest i co utracił. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Sumienie wprawdzie coś tam szeptało, że może Thor został już wystarczająco ukarany, ale Loki postanowił znowu je zignorować. Marzył o zemście przez lata i nie miał zamiaru jej porzucić, tylko dlatego że człowiek przed nim stojący, zmienił się przez ten czas. Mimo wszystko, to wciąż był Thor, ten sam, który był przyczyną klęski i późniejszego upokorzenia Lokiego.

– Masz może nadzieję, że skoro cię znam, to powiem ci kim jesteś? – Thor nie śmiał podnieść głowy, ale serce zabiło mu mocniej.

– I wiesz co? Zrobię nawet coś więcej. Przywrócę ci pamięć. I to teraz. – Podszedł do Thora i chwycił jego głowę w obie dłonie. – Zamknij oczy, odpręż się i nie ruszaj.

Thor zrobił jak mu kazano. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, potem nagle bez żadnego ostrzeżenie jego mózg został zalany milionem obrazów i wspomnień. Zaczął krzyczeć, ból był potworny, nieporównywalny do niczego, czego doświadczył do tej pory. Chciał się wyrwać, ale Loki trzymał go w żelaznym uścisku. – Stój spokojnie i zamknij się – wycedził przez zaciśnięte wargi. Thor stracił poczucie czasu, przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji i emocji. Z całych sił powstrzymywał krzyk i kiedy już myślał, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że zaraz straci przytomność wszystko skończyło się równie niespodziewanie jak zaczęło. Loki usiadł na stojącym nieopodal fotelu, wyraźnie wyczerpany. Thor upadł na posadzkę nie będąc w stanie utrzymać się na trzęsących z wysiłku nogach.

– I co? Jesteś zadowolony? – w końcu Loki przerwał przedłużającą się ciszę.

Thor spojrzał na niego, niepewny co ma powiedzieć. Marzył o chwili, kiedy odzyska pamięć, ale to co się stało było po prostu zbyt przerażające. Nagle znów wiedział kim jest, skąd pochodzi, kim są ludzie, o których tak często śnił. Ale w żaden sposób nie zbliżało go to do upragnionej wolności. W oczach Lokiego zobaczył tylko złośliwą satysfakcję i nienawiść tak wielką, że niemal namacalną. Thor klęczał przed swoim bratem i wiedział, że nie może się spodziewać żadnej litości z jego strony. Był niewolnikiem, a Loki jego właścicielem i mógł z nim zrobić wszystko. Wychłostać, okaleczyć, nawet zabić. Nie wątpił, że Loki nie zawaha się na nim zemścić. W jednej chwili stracił tę odrobinę nadziei, którą poczuł, gdy zobaczył Lokiego na targu niewolników. Westchnął cicho i odpowiedział:

– Tak, panie. Dziękuję.

Loki uśmiechnął się, ale nie był do końca usatysfakcjonowany. Miał nadzieję na jakąś żywszą reakcję ze strony Thora. Chciał by tamten błagał go litość, o łaskę. Nie miał jednak zamiaru tak łatwo się poddawać.

– To świetnie. Nie myśl, że skoro już wiesz kim jesteś i kim ja jestem, to coś zmienia. Jesteś moim niewolnikiem, bracie – w jego ustach słowo „brat" zabrzmiało niczym najgorsza zniewaga. – I wiesz co? Uważam, że jest to pozycja stworzona w sam raz dla ciebie – dorzucił złośliwe. Ku swojemu wielkiemu żalowi, znowu nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji ze strony Thora.

– No nic, pozwolę ci teraz odpocząć. W takim stanie i tak do niczego się nie nadajesz. Postanowiłem, że zostaniesz moim osobistym służącym. Cieszysz się?

Thor wyraźnie drgnął i wyszeptał patrząc w podłogę:

– Tak, panie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Thor się bał, chociaż ciężko mu było się do tego przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą. Loki zamienił jego życie w piekło nie gorsze niż to, które zgotował mu jego pierwszy właściciel. Tylko że Loki nie ograniczał się tylko do przemocy fizycznej. Jego złośliwe uwagi potrafiły boleć nie mniej niż razy batem. Zresztą inwencja Lokiego w wymyślaniu kar dla Thora nie miała granic, doskonale wiedział, co najbardziej go zrani i upokorzy. Ale najgorsze było to, że był całkowicie nieprzewidywalny. Potrafił przez kilka dni wściekać się o kompletne drobiazgi, karać pod byle pretekstem, często nawet zmyślonym. A potem nastawały dni, kiedy traktował Thora niemal przyjaźnie, usypiając jego czujność, by uderzyć ponownie ze zdwojoną siłą. Każdego ranka Thor budził się z niespokojnych snów, zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział jak się bronić, jak ułagodzić gniew brata. Nie zamierzał jednak prosić go o litość. Nie sądził, żeby to coś zmieniło, a chciał zachować choć resztki godności. Wiedział, że tylko drażni tym Lokiego, ale nawet, gdy klęczał przed nim, oczekując kolejnej kary, nie potrafił się zmusić do błagania. W dodatku tęsknił za domem, za matką i Jane. Wieczorami, kiedy Loki wreszcie pozwalał mu się położyć, myślał o nich godzinami, targany sprzecznymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony nie pragnął niczego innego niż powrotu do domu, a z drugiej strony bał się reakcji najbliższych, zwłaszcza ojca, na to jak bardzo się zmienił. Nic nie zostało z dawnego butnego, pewnego siebie, nieustraszonego Thora. Ze wstydem myślał o tym ile razy padał przed Lokim na kolana, chcąc uniknąć chłosty czy innej kary. O tym ile razy dał się mu ośmieszyć i upokorzyć. Wstydził się tego, że po prostu bał się Lokiego. Stał właśnie przed drzwiami do jego komnaty czekając, aż zostanie wezwany. Zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, starając się uspokoić. Oddychał głęboko, próbując się zrelaksować, tak jak kiedyś robił przed każdą walką. Każdy dzień z Lokim był nieustającą bitwą, a Thor niestety ciągle przegrywał.

Loki spojrzał na Thora podającego mu puchar z winem. Twarz tamtego nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć, ale drżące ręce mówiły wszystko. Jednak Loki nie był do końca zadowolony. Nieważnie jak się starał, nieważne co robił, jak bardzo dręczył brata, Thor nigdy nie błagał go o litość. Owszem bał się go wyraźnie, padał na kolana, gdy Loki chciał go ukarać, ale nigdy nic nie mówił, nigdy o nic nie prosił. Wkurzało to go niepomiernie, ale gdzieś w głębi serca, czuł pewien podziw dla Thora. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie obudził w nim tego ducha walki przywracając mu pamięć. W czasie połączenia Loki zobaczył przebłyski wspomnień Thora z wielu lat niewoli i wiedział, że ten w którymś momencie poddał się, przestał walczyć. A teraz zaczął znowu, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru dać Lokiemu satysfakcji ze złamania jego woli. „Pieprzony kretyn" pomyślał, sam do końca nie wiedząc czy ma na myśli Thora czy siebie.

Wstał gwałtownie i odepchnął Thora, który wciąż trzymał kielich z winem. Tamten zachwiał się i wylał całą zawartość pucharu na swoją koszulę.

– Jakim cudem taki niezdara mógł być takim świetnym wojownikiem – rzucił Loki. – Rozbieraj się, może jak pochodzisz parę dni bez ubrania, to nauczysz się ostrożności – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy Thor najpierw zbladł, a potem poczerwieniał.

– No, na co czekasz? Mam ci pomóc? – dorzucił, gdy tamten nie zrobił żadnego ruchu, żeby wykonać jego polecenie.

– Loki... – zaczął Thor, najwyraźniej zbyt wstrząśnięty, by pamiętać o należytym szacunku.

– Czy ty się przypadkiem nie zapominasz?! – Loki podszedł do Thora i uderzył go z całych sił w twarz. – Nie dość, że nie wykonałeś polecenia, to jeszcze zapomniałeś chyba do kogo się odzywasz! – Uderzył go znowu. – Rozbieraj się! – ryknął. Thor znowu pobladł i trzęsącymi się rękoma zaczął rozwiązywać rzemyki koszuli. Gdy ją zdjął, zawahał się na chwilę.

– No dalej, ściągaj wszystko – ponaglił go Loki. Gdy jego brat wreszcie stanął przed nim nagi i upokorzony, Loki uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Przyglądał się Thorowi, ale nie rejestrował zupełnie, jaki jest wychudzony, nie widział siniaków, blizn, myślał tylko o tym, jak jeszcze bardziej poniżyć brata.

– Świetnie, a teraz zmiataj do kuchni. Jestem głodny. I lepiej się pospiesz, jeszcze z tobą dzisiaj nie skończyłem.

Gdy Thor wyszedł z komnaty, Loki poczuł, że wreszcie udało mu się uzyskać jakąś reakcję u swojego brata. Nie było to jeszcze dokładnie, to o co mu chodziło, ale i tak był zadowolony. Ten wstyd w oczach Thora! O tak Loki czuł się wspaniale. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia ukarania go za niesubordynację i brak szacunku. Pomyślał jednak, że porządna chłosta powinna załatwić sprawę. Z początku czuł się dziwnie bijąc własnego brata, ale szybko zagłuszył wyrzuty sumienia, przypominając sobie wszystkie chwile w swoim życiu, gdy cierpiał za sprawą Thora. Te wszystkie momenty, gdy obrywał od Odyna za wybryki brata. W zamyśleniu zdjął gruby, skórzany pas i czekał na Thora uderzając rytmicznie w stół.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

– Panie, Lady Arianwen do ciebie – oznajmił lokaj. Loki popatrzył z lekką paniką na Thora klęczącego w rogu komnaty. Teraz już było za późno, żeby się go pozbyć. „Arianwen mnie zabije" zdążył pomyśleć, zanim wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta wparowała do komnaty.

– Loki, kochanie! – zawołała, podeszła do niego i pocałowała mocno i namiętnie. – Tęskniłam – wyszeptała mu do ucha, gdy skończyli się całować. – Ja też – odpowiedział. Arianwen była jego prawdziwą miłością, jego duszą, jego sercem. Poznał ją kilka lat wcześniej na jakimś balu wydanym przez króla. Początkowo nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, nie była jakąś wielką pięknością i zdecydowanie nie była w jego typie. Miała wprawdzie wspaniałą figurę, pełne piersi i najdłuższe nogi jakie kiedykolwiek widział, ale jej twarz była zbyt przeciętna, by mogła się podobać. Kiedy jednak mu ja przedstawiono, zrozumiał, że uroda w jej przypadku nie jest najważniejsza. Arianwen była nieprzeciętnie inteligentna, dowcipna i nie ustępowała Lokiemu w umiejętności manipulowania ludźmi. Gdy już zaczął z nią rozmawiać, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy minął bal. Kilka tygodni i parę spotkań później byli już kochankami. Arianwen była córką jednego z lordów, licznie zamieszkujących królewski pałac. Była też genialną uzdrowicielką. Uwielbiała leczyć i podróżowała po całym królestwie lecząc i ucząc innych. Loki podziwiał ją za jej determinację i poświęcenie, zwłaszcza, że sam raczej wolał wygodne życie w pałacu. Teraz właśnie wróciła z jednej ze swoich wypraw i chociaż musiała być zmęczona przyszła jednak, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Patrzył na nią z zachwytem. Była ubrana w obcisłą, zieloną suknię z głębokim dekoltem i wyglądała niesamowicie pociągająco. Miał ochotę zaciągnąć ją jak najszybciej do łóżka.

– Napijesz się czegoś, kochanie? – zapytał.

– Jasne, poproszę wino – odpowiedziała. – Ale najpierw może powiesz mi kto to jest? – wskazała głową na Thora. Loki westchnął ciężko. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, niczym uczeń wezwany niezapowiedzianie do tablicy i wypalił – To mój osobisty niewolnik.

– Słucham? – Arianwen uniosła brwi. – Kto?

– No niewolnik – powtórzył Loki.

– A od kiedy to posiadasz niewolników? – zapytała podejrzanie spokojnie.

– Arianwen to... to dość skomplikowane.

– Doprawdy? Loki na wszystkich bogów, co się z tobą dzieje?! – spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko. – Niewolnictwo to najgorsza plaga tego świata i miałam kiedyś wrażenie, że się ze mną zgadzasz.

Loki popatrzył na nią nieszczęśliwy. Nigdy jej nie mówił o swojej rodzinie, o tym jak ich nienawidził, o tym jak bardzo pragnął się na nich, a zwłaszcza na Thorze, zemścić. Wiedział oczywiście, że będzie musiał jej wyjaśnić dlaczego kupił niewolnika, ale miał nadzieję, ze wymyśli do jej powrotu jakąś przekonywującą bajeczkę. Na nieszczęście dla niego wróciła wcześniej niż zapowiadała i nie przygotował sobie niczego sensownego. Była zbyt inteligentna, żeby zadowoliła ja naprędce wymyślona historyjka. Arianwen przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, oczekując odpowiedzi. Kiedy ta nie nastąpiła podeszła do Thora i ukucnęła przed nim. Położyła mu ręce na ramionach, a gdy ten drgnął wyraźnie przestraszony zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi i spojrzała na Lokiego takim wzrokiem, że sam przez chwilę poczuł się jak niewolnik. – Wstań – powiedziała przyjaźnie i łagodnie do Thora – i podejdź do kominka.

Thor zrobił jak mu kazano i stanął z opuszczoną głową. Arianwen poprosiła go, żeby zdjął koszulę. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądała się jak drżącymi rękoma walczy z rzemykami ubrania. Złapała go za dłonie – Poczekaj pomogę ci. Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię – dodała uspokajająco, gdy zastygnął przerażony najwyraźniej oczekując uderzenia.

Wyglądał strasznie, był zdecydowanie za chudy, na ramionach, plecach nawet na brzuchu miał blizny, świeże rany po wielu chłostach. Na szyi i nadgarstkach stare szramy po zbyt ciasnych kajdanach. Złapała go delikatnie za podbródek i podniosła głowę, tak że musiał na nią spojrzeć. Na policzku miał ogromny sinika po potężnym uderzeniu. W jego oczach zobaczyła tylko strach i cierpienie. Odwróciła się do Lokiego.

– Czy to ty doprowadziłeś go do takiego stanu? – zapytała z ledwie powstrzymywanym gniewem w głosie.

– Ja nie... – chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przecież nie mógł się jej przyznać, że od kilku miesięcy znęca się nad Thorem.

– Loki, to się musi skończyć. Musisz mi obiecać, że go uwolnisz.

– Nie!

– Dlaczego? – spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Czuła, że coś tu jest mocno nie tak, ale widziała też, że Loki nie powie jej co się dzieje. A przynajmniej nie dobrowolnie.

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To moja sprawa – odpowiedział z wyraźnym gniewem w głosie.

– Więc masz zamiar to kontynuować?

– Tak – odpowiedział, unikając jej wzroku.

– Rozumiem. W takim razie żegnaj Loki. Nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś wrócił mu wolność, ale nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału. Jestem uzdrowicielką i nie mogę patrzeć jak go torturujesz. W końcu go zabijesz! – krzyknęła. Potem spojrzała na niego błagalnie – Loki, proszę...

Nie odpowiedział, patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń nad jej głową, z całkowicie kamienną twarzą. Arianwen podeszła do Thora i wyszeptała cicho – Przepraszam.

Po chwili nie było jej już w komnacie, wybiegła powstrzymując łzy. A Loki podszedł do Thora i uderzył go na odlew w twarz – Wszystko przez ciebie, jak zwykle wszystko przez ciebie! – nie przestawał bić.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Thor żył w nieustającym koszmarze. Loki nie hamował się już w najmniejszym stopniu. Wszystko, ale to dosłownie wszystko mogło sprowokować go do kopania, bicia, głodzenia, zamykania na całe dnie w ciasnej komórce, która służyła Thorowi za pokoik do spania. Padał deszcz – wina Thora, świeciło słońce – też jego wina, wiał wiatr, ptaki śpiewały, Loki wstał lewą nogą, wszystko było dobrym powodem, żeby wyładować na nim złość. Oczywiście obaj wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę jest przyczyną wściekłości Lokiego. Thor nieraz myślał o tej kobiecie i o tym jak bardzo Loki wydawał się być w niej zakochany. Zawsze uważał, że Loki nie jest zdolny do takiej miłości. Widać jednak było, że cierpi z powodu rozstania i że winą za to co się stało obarcza Thora. Zupełnie nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby uwolnić brata i próbować odzyskać ukochaną. Thor przypuszczał, że Loki prędzej go zabije niż zwróci wolność. A tak się składało, że Thor znowu pragnął żyć. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, jeśli chce przeżyć. Gdyby udało mu się skontaktować z ukochaną Lokiego być może pomogłaby mu w ucieczce, a przynajmniej ochroniła przed Lokim. Z oczywistych powodów nie mógł jej przesłać wiadomości. Nie potrafił pisać i czytać w języku tego królestwa, ale nawet gdyby, to i tak nie miał jak wysłać listu. Nie mógł prosić nikogo ze służących Lokiego o pomoc. Nie ufał żadnemu z nich. Ale być może udałoby mu się dostarczyć wiadomość przez innego uzdrowiciela. W końcu któryś z domowników się rozchoruje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to co najmniej desperacki plan i ma niewielkie widoki na powodzenie, że nie bardzo wie, co mógłby powiedzieć ewentualnemu posłańcowi, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Ale wiedział też, że jeśli tu zostanie, Loki prędzej czy później go zabije. Wiedział też, że ucieczka bez pomocy kogoś z zewnątrz nie ma najmniejszych szans na powodzenie. Nie znał tego miasta, nie miał pieniędzy. Musiał zaryzykować, lady Arianwen była jego jedyną szansą na przeżycie i być może odzyskanie wolności.

Loki był wściekły, wiedział, że zachowuje się jak ostatni kretyn, że pozwala uczuciom wziąć górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, ale nie mógł pozbyć się gniewu. Wyżywał się na Thorze, wmawiając sobie, że to co się wydarzyło jest wyłącznie winą brata, ale w głębi ducha rozumiał, że tak naprawdę cała odpowiedzialność spada jedynie na niego. Wiedział co powinien zrobić, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć, nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że zależy mu na niej aż tak bardzo. Przerażało go jak wielką władzę ma nad nim Arianwen. W ciągu swojego długiego życia nauczył się, że lepiej trzymać innych na dystans. Właściwie jedyną osobą jakiej kiedykolwiek ufał i którą kochał, była jego matka – Frigga. A teraz tak bardzo tęsknił za Arianwen, za jej uśmiechem, za jej inteligencją i dowcipem, za rozmowami, które prowadzili godzinami, tęsknił za jej wspaniałym ciałem. „Pieprzyć to wszystko" – pomyślał i dolał sobie wina. Miał zamiar upić się do nieprzytomności. Po raz zresztą kolejny od rozstania z Arianwen. Nie dana mu jednak była ta przyjemność. Ledwo sięgnął po wino, do komnaty wszedł lokaj – Panie, przybył posłaniec z pałacu królewskiego. Król pragnie cię widzieć.

Loki poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Przez problemy z Arianwen i Thorem jego pozycja na dworze ciągle się pogarszała. Wprawdzie król ciągle prosił go o porady, magiczne eliksiry i amulety, ale jego nastawienie do Lokiego zmieniło się z serdecznego na chłodną uprzejmość. Loki wiedział, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, wkrótce będzie musiał szukać nowego pracodawcy. Jak na razie próby odnalezienia źródła plotek, że jakoby uprawia czarną magię i oddaje cześć demonom, spełzły na niczym. Komuś bardzo zależało, żeby pozbyć się Lokiego z dworu. Najstarszy syn króla miał dość czekania na objęcie tronu i chciał przyspieszyć bieg wydarzeń. W tym celu plotkami, szantażem, czasami bardziej radykalnymi środkami pozbywał się zaufanych ludzi ojca. Loki, jako nadworny mag, mógłby być jego najlepszym sojusznikiem, ale tak się składało, że wolał starego króla, i pozostawał głuchy na aluzje księcia, by się do niego przyłączyć. Królem Grealem łatwiej było manipulować. No może nie ostatnio, ale Loki nie zamierzał się poddawać. Z pomocą lorda Tingrama wciąż jeszcze miał wpływ na króla. Niewielki, ale póki co wystarczający. Tymczasem robił wszystko, żeby zdobyć dowody zdrady księcia. Niestety przeciwnik był wyjątkowo sprytny i przebiegły. Zdawał się wyprzedzać każdy ruch Lokiego. A Loki nie był ostatnimi czasy sobą i popełniał głupie błędy. Westchnął ciężko i kazał przygotować lektykę.

Kiedy Loki wrócił do domu, lokajowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka, żeby wiedzieć, że lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Powiedzieć, że Loki był wściekły, to jakby nazwać tornado lekką bryzą. Greal nie żył, a on musiał upokorzyć się przed nowym królem. Musiał uklęknąć przed pajacem zasiadającym teraz na tronie, z tym parszywym zdrajcą Tingramem u jego boku, i przysiąc, że odtąd będzie służył kolejnemu władcy równie wiernie jak staremu. Oczywiście zrobił wszystko żeby wyglądało to przekonująco, chociaż w głębi ducha kipiał z gniewu. Kiedy udało mu się to tak spieprzyć? Miał ochotę kogoś zamordować i to najlepiej powoli i boleśnie. Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi do swojej komnaty i jego wzrok padł na stojącą przed kominkiem postać...

– Panie, panie! – Loki poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za rękę powstrzymując przed kolejnym uderzeniem. – Zabijesz go! – Loki spojrzał błędnym wzrokiem na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Ten powtórzył: – Zabijesz go, panie – i wskazał ręką na nieprzytomnego Thor, leżącego między nimi. Loki rozejrzał się po komnacie i zobaczył zbitych w gromadę służących stojących za drzwiami. Patrzyli na niego i zakrwawionego Thora z przerażeniem w oczach. – Panie – ochmistrz potrząsnął nim lekko – on potrzebuje uzdrowiciela.

Zarządca nie był zbyt odważnym człowiekiem, ale przez ostatnich kilkanaście minut słuchał pełnych bólu krzyków niewolnika lorda i w końcu po prostu nie wytrzymał. Musiał coś zrobić, nikt, nawet najgorszy człowiek nie zasługiwał w jego mniemaniu na takie traktowanie.

Loki wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, co ochmistrz postanowił wziąć za przyzwolenie na sprowadzenie uzdrowiciela. – Niech ktoś skoczy po lady Arianwen – rzucił w stronę służących. – Tylko szybko!

Loki chciał zaprotestować – „Tylko nie ona!" – ale nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa. Uklęknął przy nieruchomym Thorze i zaczął sprawdzać, czy tamten jeszcze żyje. „Dzięki ci Odynie!" – żył, ale Loki wiedział, że jego brat nie ma szans bez pomocy uzdrowiciela, że jego asgardzka siła i możliwości regeneracyjne to za mało, żeby przeżył. Loki wyładował na nim całą swoją wściekłość i frustrację. Bił, żeby zabić. Plecy Thora wyglądały jak krwawa miazga, prawa ręka sterczała pod dziwnym kątem, oddychał z wyraźnym trudem. Loki nie był uzdrowicielem i jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić to czekać na pomoc i modlić się, żeby Thor wytrzymał do przybycia Arianwen.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Thor siedział razem z matka na tarasie pałacu w Asgardzie i czuł się wspaniale. Wreszcie wrócił do domu! Nie czuł już bólu i strachu, tylko przyjemny spokój. Roześmiał się głośno i złapał matkę za ręce. – Wróciłem! – śmiech zamarł mu na ustach, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Friggi. – Co się stało? Mamo?

– Wybacz, kochanie. To jeszcze nie koniec. Musisz się obudzić. Obudź się!

„Obudź się!" – powtarzał kobiecy głos. Thor wcale nie chciał się budzić. Chciał zostać w Asgardzie, razem z Friggą. Jednak głos nie dawał za wygraną – Thor, proszę, obudź się. – Poddał się w końcu i otworzył oczy, po to by szybko je zamknąć. Świat wirował stanowczo zbyt szybko, było mu niedobrze, bolała go głowa. Po chwili zaczęło docierać do niego, że leży na brzuchu na miękkim materacu i że potwornie bolą go plecy i ręka. Jęknął.

– Spróbuj to wypić. Pomoże na ból – poczuł jak ktoś przykłada mu kielich do ust. Płyn miał wstrętny smak, ale po chwili poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Zaryzykował i znowu otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Leżał na łóżku w komnacie Lokiego! „Co ja tu robię? Loki mnie zabije!" pomyślał spanikowany i chciał wstać zanim jego brat zauważy, że wyleguje się w jego łożu.

– Leż spokojnie. Nic ci nie grozi – do łóżka podeszła jakaś kobieta i łagodnie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Thor zdał sobie sprawę, że widział ją już wcześniej. Ukochana Lokiego. Uzdrowicielka.

Nagle przypomniał sobie co się stało. Loki chciał go zabić! Nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Stał przed kominkiem pogrążony w myślach, pewny, że Loki nie wróci jeszcze kilka godzin, gdy usłyszał łomot otwieranych gwałtownie drzwi. Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy spadł na niego pierwszy cios. Próbował się osłonić, ale skończyło się na złamanej ręce. Loki pchnął go na posadzkę i Thor, gdy zobaczył szaleństwo w oczach tamtego, zrozumiał, że to już koniec, że to czego się tak obawiał nadeszło. Pamiętał, że błagał Lokiego, żeby przestał, ale jego brat zbyt był wściekły, żeby cokolwiek do niego docierało. Bił coraz mocniej, nie zważając na prośby i krzyki Thora. W końcu Thora ogarnęła błogosławiona ciemność. A teraz leżał w łóżku Lokiego, obolały i ledwie przytomny, ale jednak żywy! Jakim cudem udało mu się przetrwać? Bał się zapytać co się stało, chociaż opiekująca się nim kobieta wydała się przyjacielska. Tymczasem uzdrowicielka znowu przyłożyła kielich do jego ust. – Pij – powiedziała. Thor posłusznie zaczął pić, woda była cudownie zimna, ale po paru łykach zaczął kaszleć. Jego plecy przeszył potworny ból i chociaż starał się ze wszystkich sił opanować, nie udało mu się powstrzymać krzyku. Kobieta szybko zabrała kielich i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. Po chwili ból ustąpił, a wyczerpany Thor zamknął oczy i znowu zasnął.

Kiedy się znowu obudził, za oknami było już ciemno, a komnatę oświetlał tylko blask kominka. Przy jego łóżku, na fotelu siedział Loki. Thor czuł się fatalnie, bolała go głowa, plecy, chyba miał gorączkę, potwornie chciało mu się pić. Ale nade wszystko chciał być jak najdalej stąd, jak najdalej od Lokiego. Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że tamten nie zauważył, że się obudził i zostawi go w spokoju. Nic z tego. Loki wstał i z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem w głosie zapytał: – Jak się czujesz?

„A jak myślisz?" – chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale oczywiście nie odważył się. – Dobrze, panie – odpowiedział nie otwierając oczu, nie zobaczył więc poczucia winy na twarzy Lokiego. – Thor, ja... – zaczął Loki. „Czego? Zostaw mnie w spokoju" – pomyślał Thor. Loki tymczasem kontynuował – Ja nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło – „Naprawdę?" – Chciałbym – ciągnął tamten z wyraźnym trudem – chciałbym prosić cię o wybaczenie. „Po tym jak prawie mnie zabiłeś? Chyba żartujesz" – chciał mu wykrzyczeć, ale naturalnie milczał. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, czy Loki jest szczery, czy to nie kolejna gierka, żeby uśpić jego czujność. W końcu Loki nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, zapytał – Potrzebujesz czegoś? – „Spokoju" – ale głośno powiedział tylko – Wody, panie.

– Oczywiście – Loki podsunął mu kielich z wodą. Thor zesztywniał, gdy tamten położył mu rękę na ramieniu i spróbował się odsunąć. Od razu poczuł przeszywający ból w zmasakrowanych plecach. Krzyknął. Loki natychmiast podał mu inny kielich – Wypij to. Pomoże uśmierzyć ból. – Thor spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale wypił zawartość pucharu. – Posłuchaj, nie musisz się mnie bać – stwierdził Loki. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – „Jasne" pomyślał Thor, ale grzecznie odpowiedział – Tak, panie.

– I nie musisz zwracać się do mnie panie – dodał Loki. Thor nic nie powiedział, nie ufał Lokiemu i nie miał zamiaru dać się znowu oszukać. Tamten popatrzył na niego przez chwilę i wreszcie wyszedł z komnaty. Thor odetchnął z ulgą, mógł w końcu spokojnie odpocząć.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Loki patrzył na siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu Thora, który próbował jeść lewą ręką. Oczywiście nie poprosił go o pomoc, chociaż widać było, że jeszcze nie najlepiej sobie radzi. Odkąd dostał pozwolenie na wstanie z łóżka i poczuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby swobodnie się poruszać, Thor starał się go jak najwięcej unikać. Większość czasu spędzał w pałacowych ogrodach, pojawiając się tylko na posiłkach. A i wtedy odzywał się tylko, gdy Loki zadał mu jakieś pytanie. Odpowiadał monosylabami i uparcie tytułował go panem, jakby nie wierząc w intencje Lokiego. Oczywiście trudno było mu się dziwić. W końcu prawie go zabił. Loki pamiętał tamten wieczór jak przez mgłę. Po spotkaniu z nowym królem wrócił do domu rozjuszony niczym obudzony z zimowego snu niedźwiedź. Pragnął tylko jednego – zemsty! Chciał kogoś zabić i to najlepiej powoli i boleśnie. Służący przezornie zeszli mu z drogi, gdy wpadł do domu z wyrazem szaleństwa w oczach. Ale Loki nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy, w jego komnacie czekał przecież odpowiedni kandydat na kozła ofiarnego. Gdy rzucił się na Thora zupełnie się zatracił i ocknął się dopiero, gdy ochmistrz złapał go za rękę i powstrzymał przed kolejnymi ciosami. W pierwszej chwili chciał uderzyć także jego, ale gdy zobaczył zakrwawionego Thora wróciła mu przytomność umysłu. Wściekłość minęła i pozostał tylko strach, że zabił Thora, że zabił własnego brata. I że pogrzebał wszelkie szanse na odzyskanie Arianwen. Padł na kolana obok Thora i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że jeszcze żyje. Powstrzymywane do tej pory wyrzuty sumienia zaatakowały go ze zdwojoną siła. Modlił się, żeby pomoc przyszła na czas. Tak zastała ich Arianwen. Nie traciła czasu na dopytywanie, co się dokładnie stało, tylko odepchnęła Lokiego, uklękła obok Thora i położyła mu dłonie na plecach. Trwała tak całą wieczność, a gdy w końcu skończyła, odwróciła się śmiertelnie blada w stronę Lokiego. – Będzie żył – powiedziała przytłumionym ze zmęczenia głosem. – Trzeba go przenieść na łóżko, oczyścić rany, nastawić rękę.

Loki zawołał służących, którzy pomogli Arianwen położyć Thora na łóżku. Zanim wyrzuciła ich wszystkich z komnaty kazała przynieść gorącej wody, czystych ręczników i wezwać jeszcze jednego uzdrowiciela. Loki krążył pod drzwiami modląc się do wszystkich znanych mu bogów o pomoc. W końcu Arianwen wyszła z komnaty. – Śpi teraz. Nastawiłam mu rękę i opatrzyłam plecy. Dorzuciłeś mu kolejne blizny do kolekcji. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony. Loki, na wszystkich bogów, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

– Nie wiem, Arianwen, naprawdę nie wiem.

– Nie wiesz? Naprawdę? – popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie i westchnęła. – Porozmawiamy później. Muszę do niego wracać.

Nie zważając na zmęczenie została z Thorem całą noc, a przez kilka następnych dni spędzała całe godziny przy jego łóżku. Gdy stwierdziła, że nie zagraża mu już niebezpieczeństwo, wróciła do siebie, na odchodnym dając do zrozumienia Lokiemu, że jeśli tylko zechce może z nią porozmawiać o tym co zaszło. Jak na razie nie miał ochoty, nie bardzo wiedział co jej powiedzieć, jak się wytłumaczyć. Nie chciał, żeby widziała w nim niedoszłego mordercę własnego brata, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek jej powie będzie brzmiało to jak żałosna próba usprawiedliwienia się.

Minęło kilka tygodni, a on ciągle czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Musiał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że Thor nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie, że zachowywał się wobec niego jak skończony łajdak. Patrząc teraz na zmagającego się z jedzeniem, milczącego Thora, Loki nagle przypomniał sobie wszystkie te chwile, kiedy ucztował z Thorem, kiedy wyprawiali się razem na kobiety, kiedy byli najlepszymi braćmi i towarzyszami. Przed oczami stanął mu Thor z dawnych czasów, roześmiany od ucha do ucha, rubaszny, pewny siebie i zadowolony z życia. Zawsze tryskał entuzjazmem i energią, którą zarażał wszystkich dookoła. Kontrast między tamtym Thorem, a tym obecnym był tak olbrzymi, że Loki zastanawiał się czy ten człowiek ma cokolwiek wspólnego z jego pełnym wigoru i zapału bratem. Najgorsze jednak było, że sam wydatnie przyłożył rękę do tej przemiany. Westchnął ciężko i wstał, gwałtownie odsuwając krzesło. Thor drgnął przestraszony.

– Pozwól, że ci pomogę bracie – podszedł do Thora, który wyraźnie zesztywniał. Widać było, że nie życzy sobie pomocy Lokiego, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy Loki zaczął mu kroić mięso.

– Jak się dziś czujesz?– zapytał.

– Dobrze, dziękuję, panie – odpowiedział Thor nie patrząc nawet na niego.

– Thor, prosiłem cię już, nie musisz się do mnie zwracać panie – Loki stwierdził chyba po raz tysięczny. Thor spojrzał wreszcie na niego, a w jego oczach zobaczył nieufność i strach. Jeszcze niedawno Loki byłby zachwycony, ale teraz poczuł tylko wstyd.

– Wybierasz się do ogrodu? – zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, żeby Thor znowu był sobą. Naprawi to co zepsuł. Czy się to Thorowi podoba czy nie, zamierzał mu pomóc i na początek postanowił więcej przebywać w jego towarzystwie.

– Tak, panie.

– Świetnie. Pozwolisz, że przejdę się z tobą. Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

Thor oczywiście nie zaprotestował, zacisnął tylko pięści.

Thor miał serdecznie dość Lokiego. Jego brat chyba postawił sobie za punkt honoru towarzyszyć mu wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało. Mówił coś bez przerwy, wspominał stare czasy, bez ustanku wypytywał go o zdrowie, rozwodził się nad swoimi planami na przyszłość. Dla Thora cała ta paplanina zlewała się w nieustanne „Bla, bla, bla". Chciał powiedzieć Lokiemu, żeby dał mu spokój, przestał gadać i zajął się czymś innym, ale ciągle nie starczało mu odwagi. Wstydził się swojego strachu, tego że boi się Lokiego, ale nie potrafił się opanować. Ilekroć Loki do niego podchodził podświadomie oczekiwał uderzenia. Musiał wzywać całą siłę woli, żeby nie pokazać jak bardzo jest przerażony. I starczało mu jej tylko na to, na ukrywanie lęku, nie potrafił się zdobyć na coś więcej, nie był w stanie powiedzieć Lokiemu, żeby się wreszcie od niego odczepił. Jedynym drobnym zwycięstwem był fakt, że zwalczył w sobie przymus padania na kolana przed każdym, kto się do niego odezwał. Przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie przed nikim klęczał. Nie był jednak w stanie odezwać się jako pierwszy, nie potrafił rozpocząć rozmowy, nawet jeśli chciał się o coś zapytać czy poprosić. Stał jak kretyn, czekając aż Loki zapyta się go uprzejmie: – Potrzebujesz czegoś, bracie? Thor często nie potrafił powiedzieć o co mu chodzi, jakby zapomniał jak formułować zdania. Jąkał coś nieskładnie, nieszczęśliwy i jednocześnie wściekły na siebie. Miał wrażenie, że Loki śmieje się z niego w duchu i plątał się wtedy jeszcze bardziej, czując się jak ostatni idiota. Zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek będzie jak dawniej, czy jest możliwe, żeby znowu był dawnym Thorem – pewnym siebie wojownikiem, czy już na zawsze zostanie przerażonym niewolnikiem. Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na Lokiego, który najwyraźniej zadał mu jakieś pytanie i czekał na odpowiedź. Thor jak zwykle wyłączył się na samym początku paplaniny Lokiego i nie miał teraz bladego czego tamten chce. Loki przyglądał mu się przez chwilę i cierpliwie powtórzył – Może przejdziemy się do królewskich ogrodów? Wyglądają pięknie o tej porze roku.

Thor poczuł nagły przypływ paniki. Musieliby wyjść z pałacu, a on zupełnie nie czuł się na siłach, żeby stawić czoło światu na zewnątrz. – Ja...ja... – wyjąkał, nienawidząc siebie i Lokiego. – Tak, chętnie, panie – dokończył cicho, czerwony ze wstydu, upokorzony. Znowu!

Loki najwyraźniej nie zamierzał mu odpuścić – Jesteś pewien? Zawsze możemy zostać w pałacu.

Thor postawiony nawet przed tak prostym wyborem, nie wytrzymał i po prostu uciekł do swojej komnaty, mając nadzieję, że Loki nie ruszy tam za nim. Nie widział jak Loki patrzy za nim z mieszaniną litości i konsternacji.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

– Loki czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? – Arianwen zapytała go niecierpliwie. – Zapewniam cię, zrobiłam co mogłam, ale ciało leczy się dużo łatwiej niż duszę.

– Arianwen, proszę, pomóż mu jakoś. Minęło już tyle czasu,a on ciągle nie jest sobą.

– A co ty sobie wyobrażałeś? Że bogowie wiedzą po ilu latach niewoli i po tym co mu zrobiłeś, wszystko wróci do normy w ciągu trzech miesięcy?

– No nie, ale miałem nadzieję, że...

– Że co? Że rzuci ci się w ramiona i przebaczy, i nie będziesz już się musiał męczyć i lepiej się poczujesz? Loki na wszystkich bogów przecież ty go o mało nie zabiłeś!

Loki poczerwieniał i spojrzał się na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy – mieszaniną poczucia winy i zranionych uczuć. – Wiem przecież – powiedział z niechęcią. – Ale zrozum, tu nie chodzi o mnie, ale o niego. Ciągle jest przerażony, prawie nie mówi, unika innych ludzi, praktycznie przestał wychodzić ze swojej komnaty.

– Loki, wybacz, ale tego można się było spodziewać. Nikt, kto tyle przeżył nie będzie zachowywał się normalnie.

– Arianwen, a może byś z nim porozmawiała? Jakoś wątpię, żeby zechciał pomocy ode mnie.

Uzdrowicielka popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Dobrze – powiedziała z westchnieniem – ale najpierw chcę porozmawiać z tobą. Loki, musisz mi powiedzieć dlaczego tak go potraktowałeś.

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne? – Loki bał się, że jeśli opowie Arianwen swoją historię, to już nie uda mu się odzyskać jej miłości.

– Tak, to konieczne – odparła stanowczo.

– No dobrze. Ale uprzedzam, to nie będzie przyjemna historyjka.

– Loki, mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz mnie obrazić. Gdyby to miało być przyjemne, to byś już dawno mi wszystko powiedział.

Loki uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. Tak bardzo chciał ją pocałować. Chciał wierzyć, że mimo wszystko ma jeszcze u niej szansę, że nie odepchnie go, gdy wysłucha jego opowieści. Nie miał jednak zbyt wielkiej nadziei. Podszedł do okna i zaczął opowiadać. Od początku, od chwili, gdy przygarnął go Odyn, aż do pamiętnego wieczoru, kiedy to o mało nie zabił Thora. Nie pominął niczego – próby przejęcia tronu, inwazji na Nowy Jork, ucieczki z lochu, intryg na dworze króla Greala. Nie starał się wybielać, wiedział, że Arianwen wyczuje każdy fałsz, każdą próbę oszustwa. Wyznał jak bardzo nienawidził Thora, Odyna, jak wykrzyczał tę nienawiść w twarz własnej matce. Jak marzył latami, żeby się zemścić za wszystkie upokorzenia jakie musiał znosić ze strony brata. Arianwen nie przerwała mu ani razu i gdy skończył, milczała, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Kochała Lokiego i mogła mu wiele wybaczyć, ale to – ci wszyscy ludzie, których zabił, żeby zaspokoić swoją chorą ambicję. Nie była w stanie tak po prostu przyjąć tego do wiadomości i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Musiała to przemyśleć. Loki jakiego znała był czarującym, kochającym mężczyzną, nie pozbawionym wprawdzie wad, ale ufała mu i wierzyła, że być może spędzi z nim resztę życia. Loki z opowieści był niebezpiecznym psychopatą, rządnym władzy mordercą. Wprawdzie wydawało się, że się zmienił, ale czy rzeczywiście tak było? To że jej to wszystko opowiedział, najwyraźniej niczego nie pomijając, mogło świadczyć o tym, że w istocie tak jest. Postanowiła jednak dać mu szansę. Wiedziała że to szaleństwo, że będzie cierpieć, jeśli okaże się, że się myliła, ale prawda była taka, że kochała go do szaleństwa i nie chciała stracić. Te tygodnie, gdy trzymała się od niego z daleka były najgorszymi w jej życiu. Tęskniła tak bardzo, ze niemal czuła fizyczny ból. Czasami zastanawiała się czy Loki nie rzucił na nią jakiegoś zaklęcia. Podeszła w końcu do niego. Stał z głową opartą o taflę szkła w oknie, jakby bał się na nią spojrzeć. Przytuliła się mocno i szepnęła: – Kocham cię.

Loki odwrócił się do niej i pocałował tak jak nigdy dotąd. – Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

– Nie da się ukryć. Ale nie myśl sobie, że będzie tak jak dawniej. Musisz odpokutować za te wszystkie straszne rzeczy, za cierpienie Thora i ludzi, których zabiłeś.

– To może być trudne, raczej nie dam rady zwrócić im życia – powiedział z przekąsem.

– Loki to nie jest zabawne!

– Przepraszam.

– Nie żądam rzeczy niemożliwych. Wystarczy mi, że zobaczę uśmiech na twarzy Thora i usłyszę jak ci przebacza.

„Miało nie być rzeczy niemożliwych" chciał powiedzieć, ale oczywiście trzymał język za zębami.

– Ale nie martw się pomogę ci trochę. Powiedz mi, próbowałeś z nim porozmawiać o jego przeszłości? O tym co się z nim działo?

Loki spojrzał na nią zawstydzony – Jakoś nie było okazji.

– Nie było okazji!? Loki, naprawdę! – powiedziała ze zdumieniem w głosie.

– Ale widziałem strzępy jego wspomnień, gdy zwracałem mu pamięć.

– Nie wiedziałam, że można magią przywrócić pamięć.

– Nie zawsze się udaje i jest piekielnie wyczerpujące i bolesne.

– No tak. I co zobaczyłeś w jego wspomnieniach?

– No cóż, krótko mówiąc, miał przesrane.

– Loki! Możesz być poważny?

– Przepraszam. Z tego co widziałem był niewolnikiem kilkanaście lat, a jego pierwszy właściciel był prawdziwym skurwielem. To głównie on złamał wolę walki u Thora. Mam zamiar go odnaleźć, jeśli jeszcze żyje – dokończył z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

– I co? Co mu zrobisz?

– Nie wiem jeszcze, ale na pewno coś wymyślę.

– Loki, proszę cię, nie rób głupstw.

– Oczywiście, kochanie.

Nie wierzyła mu nawet przez chwilę, ale postanowiła zostawić na razie tę sprawę. Nie dodała, choć miała wielką ochotę, że powinien w takim razie zemścić się także na sobie, bo w końcu też nie był bez winy, ale stwierdziła, że nie ma sensu się z nim teraz kłócić. Zamiast tego zapytała: – Widziałeś coś jeszcze?

– Trochę. Kolejnych właścicieli, bicie, ciężką pracę, samotność. Nic przyjemnego, zapewniam cię. W końcu Thor się poddał, przestał walczyć.

– I mimo tego postanowiłeś, że sam też się dorzucisz do jego cierpień.

– Tak. Chciałem sam go złamać, nie obchodziło mnie co zrobili mu inni. Przecież ci już mówiłem. Tak, wiem, jestem mściwym kretynem – powiedział na widok jej zszokowanej miny. – Ale już zmądrzałem, naprawdę. Arianwen proszę uwierz mi, chcę to naprawić, chcę pomóc Thorowi.

– Wierzę ci, ale musisz się przygotować, że nie będzie to łatwe i na pewno będziesz potrzebował duuużo cierpliwości.

– Wiem.

Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. Nie sądziła by zdawał sobie sprawę, że po takich przeżyciach, Thor może wracać do względnej normalności i równowagi długie miesiące jeśli nie lata.

– No dobrze, przyjdę do was jutro i spróbuję z nim porozmawiać.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Thor nie był łatwym pacjentem. Nie chciał rozmawiać ani z Arianwen ani tym bardziej z Lokim. Na pytania odpowiadał tylko „tak, pani, nie panie, dobrze, pani", albo po prostu milczał wpatrzony w ziemię. Nie miał zamiaru opowiadać im o tym, co przeszedł, nie chciał się przyznać że jest słabeuszem, że jest do niczego i nigdy już nie będzie sobą. Większość czasu spędzał teraz w swojej komnacie, by nie musieć spotykać innych ludzi, żeby nie widzieć ich współczujących spojrzeń. Leżał godzinami na łóżku wpatrzony w przestrzeń, starając się zrozumieć, co zrobił nie tak, że został skazany na taki los. Jaką winę popełnił, że został tak ciężko ukarany. Loki przywrócił mu pamięć kim był, ale nie w jaki sposób znalazł się w tym świecie. To nadal było dla Thora zagadką, nie pamiętał jak utracił swój magiczny młot Mjöllnir, nie wiedział kto i dlaczego zostawił go nagiego, rannego, pozbawionego pamięci na prawie pewną śmierć. Gdyby nie to, że Loki był zbyt zszokowany jego widokiem na targu niewolników, stawiałby właśnie na niego. Thor miał wielu wrogów, ale przeniesienie go do innego świata wymagało znajomości magii. I to z czego się orientował naprawdę potężnej. Przeszukiwał pamięć, ale ta podsuwała mu tylko rzeczy, o których wolałby zapomnieć. Zadręczał się, czując coraz większą depresję i zniechęcenie. Nie mógł odpocząć nawet w nocy, dręczyły go koszmary, po których budził się zlany potem, przerażony i przygnębiony. Tego dnia był szczególnie niespokojny, za oknami szalała burza, kiedyś jego żywioł, teraz jednak bez Mjöllnira, jej życiodajna moc była dla niego niedostępna. Zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku i jak zwykle zagłębił we wspomnieniach. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął.

Loki nie mógł spać, nie lubił burz, za bardzo mu się kojarzyły z jego największymi porażkami. Miał dziwne uczucie, że coś jest nie tak. Przewracał się z boku na bok i w końcu wstał zrezygnowany. Postanowił przejść się do biblioteki i znaleźć coś nudnego do czytania. Gdy tylko wyszedł na korytarz, usłyszał przytłumione krzyki. Thor! Nie zastanawiając się wpadł do komnaty brata. Thor rzucał się na łóżku, krzycząc przeraźliwie. Loki potrząsnął nim mocno, próbując go obudzić.

– Thor, obudź się. Obudź się do cholery! – krzyknął i uderzył Thora w twarz, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Zadziałało, Thor przestał krzyczeć i spojrzał na niego błędnym wzrokiem. Twarz miał mokrą od łez. – Loki, proszę, pomóż mi – złapał go za rękę.

– Oczywiście – objął Thora i powiedział: – Może opowiesz mi co ci się śniło?

– Byłem w lochu i czekałem aż znowu po mnie przyjdą – zaczął Thor, trzęsącym się głosem. – To było po kolejnej próbie ucieczki. Udało mi wtedy ukrywać naprawdę długo i już miałem nadzieję, że może tym razem wreszcie uwolnię się od tego człowieka – Thor spojrzał niewidzącym wzrokiem na szalejącą za oknem burzę. – Nie wiem jak mnie znaleźli, ale zawsze mnie znajdowali, tak jakby ktoś mówił im gdzie jestem. Tak jakbym był jakoś oznakowany – Loki pomyślał, że tamten musiał być magiem, i rzeczywiście nałożył na Thora zaklęcie śledzące. – Zawlekli mnie z powrotem do dworu. Przykuli do ściany w tym przeklętym lochu, w zupełnej ciemności. Czekałem i czekałem, wiedziałem, że nie mogę się spodziewać żadnej litości. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło zanim w końcu przyszli. Byłem już wtedy gotów błagać o łaskę. Nie chciałem siedzieć w lochu, wyobrażając sobie, co mnie czeka za nieposłuszeństwo. Byłem gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby już tam nie trafić. Ale on nie chciał słuchać, nie zadowolił się moimi prośbami, nie wystarczyło mu, że na kolanach błagałem o wybaczenie. Loki, ja... – przerwał i popatrzył na niego ze zgrozą – ja całowałem go po rękach, żeby tylko mnie nie karał – ukrył twarz w dłoniach i kontynuował łamiącym się głosem. – Kazał mnie wychłostać, a potem znowu zamknąć. Siedziałem tam całą wieczność, ludzi widziałem tylko, gdy przychodzili mnie pobić, lub przynosili jedzenie. Ale nigdy się do mnie nie odzywali. Nigdy. W końcu przyszedł do mnie, nie musiał nawet nic mówić, gdy tylko wszedł przyrzekłem mu, że już nigdy nie ucieknę, że zawsze będę posłuszny, tylko niech nie każe mnie tu już zamykać. Uśmiechnął się, poklepał mnie po ramieniu i powiedział: „Grzeczny piesek". Loki, ja byłem szczęśliwy, że on jest zadowolony. Kazał mi robić różne rzeczy, sprawdzał, czy rzeczywiście jestem uległy. Musiałem tygodniami chodzić bez ubrania, ale w kajdanach i obroży – Loki poczerwieniał ze wstydu na wspomnienie tego razu, gdy sam rozkazał Thorowi się rozebrać i wysłał nagiego do kuchni. Thor zatopiony we wspomnieniach nawet tego nie zauważył. – Większość czasu spędzałem na kolanach, każdy mógł zrobić ze mną co chciał – jego służba, goście. Byłem tak głodny, że za kawałek chleba byłem gotów zrobić wszystko. Nie mogłem już tego znieść, bałem się i jednocześnie nienawidziłem siebie za to, że jestem taki słaby, że przestałem walczyć. Chciałem się zabić, Loki, ale on jakoś to przewidział. Znowu zamknął mnie w lochu, chociaż błagałem go, żeby tego nie robił. Nie pamiętam już jak długo byłem tam niewolnikiem, ale w końcu znudził się mną. Przestałem być źródłem rozrywki. Inni właściciele szybko orientowali się, że można zrobić ze mną prawie wszystko, a ja szybko się zregeneruje i będzie można zacząć zabawę od początku. Starałem się być niewidzialny, posłusznie wypełniałem każdy rozkaz, byle tylko dali mi spokój – spojrzał na Lokiego. – Kiedy zobaczyłem cię na targu pomyślałem, że może..., że może wreszcie...

– Thor...

– Dlaczego Loki? Dlaczego?

Loki popatrzył na niego bezradnie, nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć, ale Thor nie zwrócił na to uwagi, mówił dalej, jakby bał się, że jeśli przestanie, to nie będzie w stanie kontynuować.

– Przez cały czas niewoli, marzyłem o tym, żeby odzyskać pamięć. Wierzyłem, że jeśli będę wiedział kim jestem, to być może uda mi się odzyskać wolność. Myliłem się Loki, bogowie jak bardzo się myliłem. Ale ty oczywiście wiedziałeś – spojrzał na Lokiego oczami błyszczącymi od powstrzymywanych łez. – Naprawdę aż tak mnie nienawidzisz?

– Ja...

– Loki błagam cię – Thor znowu nie dał mu dokończyć, złapał go za rękę i z desperacją w głosie poprosił: – Proszę spraw, żebym znowu nie pamiętał. Zrobię wszystko co zechcesz, tylko zabierz mi wspomnienia.

– Thor, ja nie mogę tego zrobić. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

– A przywracanie wspomnień nie jest?

– Jest – nie chciał tego mówić, nie chciał, żeby Thor cierpiał, ale oczywiście nie miał wyjścia – ale wtedy rzeczywiście chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Uwierz mi jednak, zmieniłem się od tamtej pory.

Thor puścił jego rękę i odwrócił się do niego plecami. – W takim razie czy możesz zostawić mnie samego, panie? – w tym ostatnim słowie brzmiało tyle pogardy, że Loki drgnął zaskoczony.

– Thor, proszę...

– O co mnie prosisz, panie!? – krzyknął Thor. – O co? O wybaczenie? Proszę bardzo: wybaczam ci. Wybaczam ci, że chciałeś mnie zabić, że zamieniłeś moje życie w piekło, że sprawiłeś, że czuję się jak ostatni śmieć. Zadowolony!? To wynoś się stąd! Panie – dodał z szyderstwem w głosie.

Loki bez słowa wyszedł z komnaty. Pomyślał jednak, że przynajmniej Thor wreszcie pokazał jakieś uczucia. Tak, gniew, to już było coś, jakiś początek. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

– Arianwen i co ja mam zrobić? Jak do niego dotrzeć?

– Loki przecież ci już mówiłam. Musisz być cierpliwy.

– Cierpliwość nie jest moją mocną stroną.

– No wybacz, ale chyba odrobina poświęcenia, po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś, nie jest ponad twoje siły, co?

– Nie, ale chyba już wolałem jak był trochę pokorniejszy.

– Loki!

– No co? Przynajmniej się wtedy słuchał. A teraz muszę znosić jego humory.

– To straszne – powiedziała z ironią. – No bo w końcu fakt, że chciałeś go zabić, a wcześniej robiłeś wszystko, żeby utrudnić mu życie, to nic w porównaniu z tym, że twój brat ma humory.

– Nie rozumiesz. Jak mam mu pomóc, skoro nie chce ze mną rozmawiać? Poza tym zrobił się taki diabelnie nieprzewidywalny. Jednego dnia snuje się po pałacu prawie się nie odzywając, a drugiego wścieka się o byle głupotę.

– Posłuchaj w jego stanie to normalne, musisz być przygotowany na zmienne nastroje, depresję, gniew, strach. Jesteś jego bratem, znasz go lepiej niż ja, powinieneś wiedzieć co może mu pomóc. Wysil się trochę – popatrzyła na niego z mieszaniną desperacji i rozbawienia. Potem spoważniała i zapytała: – Loki, a czy ty mu zwróciłeś wolność?

– Eee – Loki wyglądał na zawstydzonego – zapomniałem.

Spojrzała się na niego z niedowierzaniem – Zapomniałeś? Loki, ja chyba oszaleję przez ciebie. Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś zrobić to już dawno temu? Jak on może z tobą szczerze rozmawiać, skoro wciąż jest twoim niewolnikiem?

– No, nie zrobiłem tego formalnie, ale przecież chyba jest to dla niego jasne?

– Oczywiście, no bo przecież czyta w twoich myślach. Loki wiesz dobrze, że dla każdego niewolnika najważniejsza jest wolność.

– Wiem, ale tyle się działo, że po prostu zapomniałem.

– Loki, stać cię na lepszą wymówkę. Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi ci o zachowanie tej resztki władzy nad nim, co?

Loki zaczerwienił się lekko i nic nie odpowiedział. – Loki! Masz to zrobić jeszcze dziś i masz mu o tym od razu powiedzieć, jasne? – cedziła każde słowo oddzielnie, widocznie wściekła.

– Dobrze, dobrze.

– Jutro jak do was przyjdę, ma być już wolnym człowiekiem, zrozumiałeś?

– Zrozumiałem już za pierwszym razem.

– Świetnie. Liczę na ciebie. A teraz wybacz jestem zajęta.

– Thor, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Thor spojrzał na Lokiego z niechęcią, nie miał ochoty na pogaduszki z bratem. Od czasu, gdy opowiedział mu o swoim pierwszym właścicielu, czuł się nieswojo w obecności Lokiego. Z jednej strony poczuł ulgę, że mógł się komuś zwierzyć, z drugiej żałował, że był to właśnie Loki. A to jak błagał go o wymazanie pamięci! Na same wspomnienie o tym robiło mu się niedobrze. Znowu pokazał Lokiemu, że jest nic nie wartym słabeuszem. Thor marzył o kimś z kim mógłby porozmawiać, zwierzyć się, zaufać. Ale miał tylko Lokiego i jego ukochaną. Nie dowierzał Lokiemu, bał się, że cokolwiek mu powie, jego brat wykorzysta to, żeby w dogodnym dla siebie momencie znowu uderzyć. Z tego samego powodu nie mógł zaufać Arianwen, nie był pewien, ile z tego co jej powie, dotrze do Lokiego.

– Thor? – Loki przerwał mu rozmyślania.

– Tak, o co chodzi? – zapytał nie starając się nawet ukryć wrogości w głosie.

– Przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Loki zacisnął wargi, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie powiedzieć czegoś wrednego. „Cierpliwości, cierpliwości" powtarzał sobie w myślach.

– Proszę usiądź – powiedział Loki, gdy już weszli do jego gabinetu. – Thor chciałbym cię przeprosić – stwierdził. – Powinienem zrobić to już dawno temu. Proszę – podał bratu jakiś papier.

Tamten wziął dokument i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. – Co to jest? – zapytał w końcu nieufnie.

Loki spojrzał na niego zdziwiony – To jest akt wyzwolenia. Nie jesteś już niewolnikiem, zwróciłem ci wolność.

Thor zbladł i wyjąkał – Zwróciłeś mi wolność? Ja...nie wiem... – nie mógł dokończyć. Nie chciał rozkleić się w obecności Lokiego, wypadł więc z gabinetu, ściskając mocno bezcenny dokument. Loki popatrzył za nim z uśmiechem, czując się zadziwiająco dobrze. „Jednak bycie szlachetnym nie jest takie przereklamowane" pomyślał.

Kiedy Thor dotarł do swojej komnaty, padł na fotel i zaczął się wpatrywać w papier, który dał mu Loki. Nie umiał wprawdzie przeczytać tego co było tam napisane, ale Loki chyba nie oszukałby go tak okrutnie. Akt wyzwolenia! Był wolnym człowiekiem. Thor nie płakał ani razu w ciągu swojej długiej niewoli, ale teraz rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Gdy wreszcie się uspokoił, zaczął się zastanawiać, co to oznacza dla niego. Był teraz wolny, mógł sam o sobie decydować. Prawda jednak była taka, że jego opcje były dość ograniczone – nie miał własnych pieniędzy, nie miał dokąd pójść. Chwilowo musiał zostać z Lokim, w jego pałacu, ale teraz przynajmniej był mu równy. Nie musiał się już bać, że każde słowo czy czyn może się skończyć się dla niego chłostą albo zamknięciem w lochu. Pomyślał, że w zasadzie Loki jest mu coś winien za to wszystko co wycierpiał z jego ręki. Schował papier i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł, że wraca mu nadzieja.


End file.
